1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a command system for cranes, derricks or the like. More specifically, the invention relates to a protective housing for such a system.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide remote control systems of the above nature. Such systems are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,307,810, Spalluto, Dec. 29, 1981, 3,774,217, Bonner et al Nov. 20, 1973, and 3,858,728, Fathauer, Jan. 7, 1975.
The Bonner et al and the Fathauer patents teach radio controlled such systems.
The receiver units of such systems are subject to deterioration due to the conditions in which they are operated. In addition, they are subject to failure under extreme weather conditions.